the_roar_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minithepeanut
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Roar Family Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Roar Family page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Stuff Heyy Mini. So are we gonna keep the wallpaper and colors? I think it should be something related to the word "Roar" or "Roar" itself. It can also be tigers or any animal related to it. And also the name. Think we should stylize it? xoxoxo <3 Cheddar I'm still too lazy to make a signature. omg i m an admin thanks mini :D Kittycat1010 =) how have u been mini :) i miss you :( i love the colour of our wiki <3 green :D Kittycat1010 Theme Heyy Mini. I loved the picture. And yeah it should be tiger like. xoxoxo I love this wiki! Cheddar omg i love what you have done :D its amazing <3 <3 <3 u shd have tiger stripes actually =) ROAR :D haha miss you mini :( kittycat1010 omg haha thats so amazing mini yay <3 <3 <3 u shd add more pics lol :P <3 kittycat1010 Hey! So, I tried adding myself to the Roar Family wiki page, and I messed it up. lol. Help? xD Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 23:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ok mini i will add that :D Adminship Hello Mini. I'm here to ask something - a formal request. I would like to be admin. I qualify to be one. I've made more edits than some other admins on the wiki. Please? Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 03:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You did? Oh. *facepalm* THANK YOU!!! <3333 Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 05:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your signature? o.o Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 15:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) i agree with you nwachukwu makes me feel so mad and yea i read your comment though its striked lol :P i dont know what her problem is so what if you dont like vavan whats it to her its just a ship. sometimes i wish i didnt ship bori because of her she is such an insult to us :( and i hate the fact that kittygirl and dd are supporting her when they dont even know why we are mad at her. nwachukwu is like that i wish she gets blocked some day so that she will learn her lesson !! kittycat1010 nah its cool mini :) yes she is always like that she did the same thing to me and liz (badeforever) and now to you. i just got so mad that day i didnt even talk to anyone all her blogs are just about bori i mean if its reasonable to put in a blog then i understand her blogs can just be made in the comments at bori page and she knows many people including most bori shippers dont like her idea why does she still try it then ? argh :( oo who are the characters i wana know hehe :D kittycat1010 aww thanks mini <3 i agree with you nwa annoys me almost every time she just doesnt wana listen to anyone. lol that does remind a bit of her :D hehe its such a coincidence that you got to meet someone like her lol :P Kitty 15:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Is every member of the Roar Family supposed to be an admin? Gleek Roar Talk 20:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That was long, lol Oh, I thought it was to edit the main page xD> *Insert catchy Roar Sig* 06:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know Mr. Krabs. I don't know. *Insert catchy Roar Sig* 06:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC)